


cruising

by awesomedickbro



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, First Times, M/M, Past Relationship(s), is freddy being manipulative or just conflicted, larry is smitten either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomedickbro/pseuds/awesomedickbro
Summary: larry likes to maintain distance EXCEPT when joe tells him to
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	cruising

**Author's Note:**

> really inconsistent but im just playing with an idea

larry never had any trouble remembering his first time with a girl because he got a fucking scar from it. a tiny one really, on the back of his right hand between his index and middle knuckles. they were in his car and in the rush to climb into the back, he got scraped on the corkscrew bottle opener they had brought with them. it was with a girl called barbara from school that he had been seeing for a couple of weeks, parked out in the middle of nowhere where they would go to listen to the radio and drink wine that she would steal from her mother. they would fool around most nights, never going under the clothes though.

the night in question had been in the middle of winter. a milwaukee winter at that, so it was fucking cold and dark. they removed the minimum amount of clothing needed, and squashed each other into the leather seats. whilst they were at it, the wine- the very red wine- spilt in the footwell in the front and stained the fabric there. he got the blood from his hand on her skirt too, and she started freaking out because she realised she had bled too, and that her mother would see it and know what they had done.

they stayed together for a couple more months, but barbara ditched him because he refused to do it anywhere other than his car. she would try to convince him to come over to her house on the weekends, but he refused because he didn’t want her mother to see him. and there was no chance that he would bring her home, not with his dad around. not that he exactly wanted them to meet each other’s parents and go steady anyway. it was a relief when she broke it off, really, she was too sweet and too pretty for him.

she had only been into him because he was one of the first guys at school to get their own car, and she was too poor to realise it was a piece of junk. he had fixed it up a little, using the little wisdom he had ever gained from his father and the help of his neighbor. there was stuff he didn’t know how to fix and couldn’t afford to replace, and one night after the pair of them had gone out for “a drive” as they would call it, the thing died in the middle of the road and they had to wait until some trucker passed by to give them a ride back into town. that was probably the beginning of the end for them. not only would he refuse to fuck anywhere outside his car, but it was a crappy car too. he couldn’t blame her for ditching him.

//

if you asked him about his first time with a _guy_? well, he’d most likely shoot you just for asking. it was a good few years after he had left school, and he had got a job at a car garage after he got a taste for repairing cars. one day this young guy came in with another piece of shit car, and on closer inspection it was the same model as his first one. the guys at the garage crowded round and winced as they looked over it, all saying there was no hope for it. larry piped up and said he had fixed one before, which wasn’t a _total_ lie, and the guy visibly sighed with relief when he offered to have a go at it. 

he would work on it for well over a week, and the guy would come in after he finished work at the bank to come look at it. he obviously didn’t know shit about it because his eyes would glaze over when larry explained what he had done, but he would nod and smile and thank him profusely for his effort. larry would always be the last guy working and would have to close the place up because the rest of the men there had wives they wanted to get back to. 

on the day he finished, like really fucking finished working on it, was the proudest he had ever been of anything up until that point. he was practically bouncing when the guy- scott was the name on his registration- came in that evening. he would always be a little tired because he would have to take 2 buses from the bank, but he would light up when he saw larry working on his shitty car. 

larry explained what he had done, and what would need to be maintained, slightly giddy that he had been able to figure it out. scott was obviously clueless about what it meant, but was nodding and pretending to get it, and just very glad to have his car working again. the conversation wandered after that, and with the two of them leaning on the side of the car, scott very tentatively reached out for the cigarette behind larry’s ear. he instinctively leaned his face into his hand before he realised what he was doing. larry’s face went so red and he got so flustered that he forgot to tell him that it was dangerous to smoke in there. 

what happened next was something he would _definitely_ shoot you for asking about. his hands were black with grease and made a mess of the crisp white shirt the poor man had worn to the bank. afterwards scott drove home in his shitty, but fixed car, and larry closed up for the night. about a week later though, when larry was the last one there again, scott drove in. they fucked over the back of the car, and continued to do so about once a week for a good few months. 

scott would ask him to his house, or to go out for a drink, or to come with him when he was next heading out of town, and larry ran out of excuses and would just tell him straight up that he didn’t want to see him anywhere outside of their arrangement. scott got the message loud and clear, and would come by less and less frequently, until he eventually stopped. larry had just prayed that nothing would ever happen to his car so he wouldn’t have to come back. he didn’t blame the guy for leaving, and one day in town almost a year later he saw him, stepping out of a nice car and opening the door for an even nicer girl. 

//

“that white car in the parking lot, is that yours?” mr. orange said close to his ear, raising his voice over the music. his breath had been hot from the alcohol and burnt larry’s skin.

“yeah, that’s mine” larry grinned, knowing he was about to receive a compliment. it was a nice fucking car and he was going to be sad to abandon it when the job was done.

“it’s fuckin’ _nice_ man, eddie pointed it out to me on the way in... ‘t’s great” mr. orange grinned back, raising a bottle to his lips. his adam’s apple bobbed; down, in, up, out, when he swallowed. orange watched larry watch.

larry doesn’t usually operate on hunches or guess-work when it comes to guys, but this guy was leaning so close to him he might as well have a big neon sign advertising it, and he was drunk enough to take the chance. 

he clumsily put his hand above the knee of one “mr. orange”- a man he had just met. the guy, a kid really, froze at first, and larry’s hand froze and stiffened in response, his mind trying to catch up with itself. 

he wasn’t given the chance to doubt his move though, as before he retracted his hand mr. orange relaxed again, spreading his legs a little under the table and he raised his bottle to his lips in an attempt to hide his nervous smile. mr. orange was a little drunk too, and giddy from his acceptance into joe’s circle. he had been preening at the attention from joe, but then joe had gone home and the two of them had been talking about the brewers over the music and the sound of no one else talking because the bar was nearly empty, and orange was enjoying the very different attention larry was paying to him through his jeans.

and that’s how he ended up how he was now, weeks later; on his own backseat, legs cramped and neck at an awkward angle as mr. orange kissed him, lying on top of him in the best way he could in the limited space. the radio was on, as earlier it had been playing that stones song larry likes, but it had now changed to some desmond dekker song that _really_ didn’t fit the tone of the moment.

for the better part of 5 minutes now, orange had been distractedly rubbing larry’s dick through his jeans, too focused on kissing him and on trying to grind his own dick on larry’s thigh to make much progress. any other time, larry might have enjoyed the teasing, not-quite-enough friction, but his right leg was starting to go numb under orange’s weight.

he wriggled his leg out and pulled his lips away for long enough to unzip his jeans and push orange’s hand down them. he breathed a laugh, maybe embarrassed because he hadn’t thought to do it himself or amused by larry’s desperation. he grabbed him through his underwear and fit his cock smoothly into the heel of his hand, and attached his lips to larry’s neck instead, just below his ear.

“fuck- why don’t we take this back to your apartment? we’re not far” larry hissed, turning his head to try and look at orange.

orange shook his head in the crook of larry’s neck and slipped his warm hand through the slit in his underwear. “we’re fine here, man... it’s cool”

“we could do my place of you prefer?”. he knew it was a lost cause; orange had refused all previous offers of his hospitality.

“nah, i don’t want- just lemme do this, okay?” and he pecked a kiss below larry’s ear before pulling back to lick his palm, watching larry watch him. the spit was half dry by the time his hand was back on his dick, and larry’s hips twitched with discomfort at the added friction. he regretted it as soon as he did because orange grinned; self-satisfied and cocky, and leaned back down to his lips.

larry rasped into orange’s mouth: “why don’t we get a room then? i’ll pay, and i’ll drive you home”

orange’s hand slowed slightly, but he didn’t stop. he opened his mouth to say something then closed it, and larry almost smiled because he could tell he was considering it.

“i told you, i gotta be somewhere later, i don’t have time to drive all over town... stop talkin’ so i can finish you off” he mumbled with forced conviction. he pulled back to spit into his palm and resumed the movement, hand now going even faster than before like he was just trying to shut him up. larry knew he was losing so he stopped trying to fight it and in a few minutes he came, all over his underwear and orange’s hand. 

orange kept wringing him for a few more seconds then slowed and wiped his fingers on larry’s underwear. he sat back on his heels, gaze lingering on larry panting below him for a second then awkwardly looking away, fake squinting at something out the windshield.

larry tucked himself away, wincing at the sensation of wet fabric and zipped up as quick as he could, then sat up too and caught orange’s chin with his thumb and forefinger.

“hey. i’m sorry. i wasn’t trying to pry into your personal life or nothin’”

orange nodded then forced himself to meet his gaze, but could only do it for a second and fixed his eyes on larry’s mouth. “i get it. it’s okay” he mumbled, breath hot on larry’s chin, and he reached his hand up between them to brush the backs of his fingers against larry’s forearm.

they knelt there for a moment longer, both waiting for the other to say something and acknowledge the bulge in orange’s jeans and the fact that he had to be back home in 15 minutes.

eventually larry said “lemme move the car, then i’ll get ya back, okay?”

“why you gotta move the car, we’re fine here” orange said dismissively as he ducked to kiss larry’s jaw.

“‘cause anyone could see us right now, it’s a miracle we didn’t just get caught”

that wasn’t strictly true. they were parked on the street outside the rendezvous after they had just had a meeting. there were a few other buildings and some houses there, but it was hardly residential and it was an awkward time in the afternoon so no one had been out at all. 

orange looked like he was about to argue that exact point but just nodded and let his hand drop away. larry climbed out and walked to the drivers seat, smoothing his hair as he went as if someone really was watching them. in the 20 second drive round the back of the old morgue, orange stripped off his tank top and pulled his jeans down to his shins.

larry parked in the slightly more secluded area and went round the back again, where orange was lying against the door with his knees awkwardly bent and spread and trapped together by the jeans and larry almost felt sorry for him. he reached out to pull off his shoes for him to get the jeans off but orange jerked away like he was hiding something and muttered “leave it, jus’ come ‘ere”

larry obediently climbed in and closed the door behind him, then bumped his head against the soft roof of the car.

“see, this would be a lot easier if we were on a bed... and we had some kleenex”

orange smiled, not the cocky grin from before but a soft smile and raised his eyebrows to acknowledge the truth. “you’re from wisconsin right?”

larry hummed in agreement against orange’s cheek after neatly fitting himself to kneel between his legs.

“that’s like... the cannibal capital of the world. i can’t go to your place, you might try an’ cook me”

larry laughed hard, hand fumbling at orange’s underwear waistband. “where the fuck did you learn that?”

“tv” he said simply, and larry hummed a “should have known” kind of noise as he tried pulling down orange’s underwear with one hand, the other holding himself up on the door to stop himself falling.

“you’re already in my car everyday, don’t you think if i wanted to cook you, i could have driven you there myself?” he said, leaning back and shuffling so he could duck and lick a stripe down orange’s cock.

orange did a stifled laugh, paused for a second, then said “i don’t wanna joke about you eating me when my dick’s in your mouth, lemme respond later”

larry hooded his mouth over the tip and smiled, enjoying the hand orange used to cradle the side of his head. he could feel the hard metal of the wedding band on his scalp. he wondered if maybe that’s what it was; that he really was married and he had a wife and 2.5 kids back at that apartment. he had wondered before what kind of wife orange might have, if she was even real. orange made a small strangled noise above him and larry wondered if he sounded like that when his wife sucked his dick. he pushed the thought out of his mind and tried to concentrate on what his tongue was doing.

a few minutes later and he was swallowing him down, holding onto his hips hard to keep them still. orange watched him pull off and wipe his mouth on the back of his hand and larry pretended he didn’t see him staring.

“thanks” orange said dumbly.

“don’t worry about it” larry said, then: “you need me to drive you home now?”

“yes please” orange mumbled, pulling up his underwear then trying to pull up his jeans but they were trapped under larry’s weight. larry cleared his throat and climbed out the car, getting back into the driver’s seat and starting the car, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for orange to get his clothes back on and resume his place in the passenger seat.

the drive to orange’s place was slow and silent, the midday sun baking them in the car when they hit a spot of traffic. the radio had switched to a smooth curtis mayfield song and larry cursed the station for not playing it when it was more appropriate, instead of to the stuffy atmosphere now. orange was trying to regain his faux-cool demeanour by slouching but it was ruined by chewing his nails.

larry looked at him sideways and imagined orange lying flat on his back on a bed. he imagined orange’s jeans on the floor, not just around his ankles. he imagined being on his knees and looking over his shoulder at orange. he imagined taking his time. he imagined orange climbing into a shower with him. he imagined orange’s hair fanning out on a pillow. he imagined orange waking up and rolling over to get close to him. he imagined lying on a bed and watching orange pad barefoot over carpet towards him.

orange cleared his throat and nodded at the road and larry followed his gaze, realising traffic had nudged slightly. he crept the car forward a few feet.

orange said, as if he had read his mind; or maybe just because he had been thinking about it too, “i’ll think about it, okay? the motel thing or whatever... it might work. depends when. maybe not, i dunno”. his face was tight and defiant, not looking at larry and instead fixed on his nail beds. 

larry didn’t know what to say to that, considering orange seemed to have changed his mind in the middle of saying it. he nodded, then realised orange still wasn’t looking at him so he said “okay. lemme know”

orange sort of hummed. he must have become self conscious of his nail biting so he put his right hand under his thigh and picked up his soda from the cup holder with his left. he took a few long sips then offered it to larry, shaking it enticingly. “wanna get that taste out your mouth?” 

larry half-smiled, half-grimaced at the attempt at lightening the mood but accepted anyway. the soda had sat in the car during the meeting and was now closer to the temperature of coffee and larry fully grimaced at that. orange smiled, with an expression like he thought he had won larry over somehow and all tension was lifted. larry didn’t have the heart to disagree and smiled as well, not able to meet his eye so kind of smiling at the radio instead.

as if it had been instructed, the radio started humming cars by gary numan. orange giggled and slapped larry’s hand away when he reached to change it.

they arrived at the corner where orange would get picked up a lot later than he had hoped, and he was mumbling about being late for his friend as he pulled his leather jacket from the footwell and wrestled it over his sticky arms. “thanks man, i’ll see ya on saturday, yeah?”

“yeah, sure” larry nodded. he considered pushing the matter, then backed down. actually, no, fuck it. “you’ll think about it, yeah?”

orange froze where he was adjusting his collar in the rear view mirror. “yeah, i’ll, um. i’ll think about it” and then he had dipped out the car, slammed the door and slapped the roof before swaggering away, looking back before he turned the corner and disappeared from view.

larry turned the radio up to try and clear the images of orange out of his head.


End file.
